1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless systems and, more particularly, to wireless systems employing a server and a number of sensors or devices, such as input sensors and/or output devices. The invention also relates to wireless modules for wireless systems.
2. Background Information
Wireless communication networks are an emerging new technology, which allows users to access information and services electronically, regardless of their geographic position.
All nodes in ad-hoc networks are potentially mobile and can be connected dynamically in an arbitrary manner. All nodes of these networks behave as routers and take part in discovery and maintenance of routes to other nodes in the network. For example, ad-hoc networks are very useful in emergency search-and-rescue operations, meetings or conventions in which persons wish to quickly share information, and in data acquisition operations in inhospitable terrains.
An ad-hoc mobile communication network comprises a plurality of mobile hosts, each of which is able to communicate with its neighboring mobile hosts, which are a single hop away. In such a network, each mobile host acts as a router forwarding packets of information from one mobile host to another. These mobile hosts communicate with each other over a wireless media, typically without any infra-structured (or wired) network component support.
In contrast to wired networks, mesh-type, low rate-wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN) wireless communication networks are intended to be relatively low power, to be self-configuring, and to not require any communication infrastructure (e.g., wires) other than power sources.
Relatively low power, radio frequency (RF) lighting control systems employ wall-mounted, battery powered, RF switch “sensors”. Such a sensor sends a signal to a remote power control device, such as relay, in order to turn one or more house lights on and off.
It is known to provide a sensor system in which a plurality of sensors are connected, either directly with wires or indirectly with RF communications, to a central control and monitoring device. An example of such a sensor system is a security system, which may include a telephone line for dial out/in communication.
A known mechanism for associating a particular sensor with a given controller may involve pushing a button on the sensor while also pushing a button on the controller. This process usually requires two people or, else, one person to carry one device to the location of the other device. See, e.g., the description of related art section of U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,279.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2005/0085248 discloses a wireless system including a plurality of sensors, each including a first wireless port and a second program port, and a headless base station including a wireless port. A portable display and configuration fob includes a portable housing, a first wireless port wirelessly communicating with the wireless port of the base station, a second program port adapted for communication with the second program port of the sensors when engaged with or proximate that port, a rotary thumbwheel encoder, and a display. A processor receives engagement or proximity information from the second port of the portable fob, selects sensor information describing the sensors and responsive to the encoder, and sends the sensor information to the wireless port of the base station.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,892 discloses a method of joining a device or sensor to a wireless system by mating a fob with the device or sensor, thereby activating a proximity sensor in both the fob and the device or sensor. This causes a wireless message to be sent by each of the fob and the device or sensor back to a base station, which causes the device or sensor to join the wireless communication network.
There is room for improvement in wireless systems.
There is also room for improvement in wireless modules for wireless systems.